the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Chan Chun Sing
Chan Chun Sing (陈振声; Chén Zhèn Shēng; born 9 October 1969) is a politician and member of the People's Action Party (PAP). He is currently Minister in the Prime Minister's Office and Secretary-General of the National Trade Union Congress (NTUC). On 1 October 2015, Chan was appointed Deputy Chairman of the People’s Association.Singapore Cabinet 2015 sworn in He has been a Member of Parliament (MP) representing the Tanjong Pagar Group Representation Constituency since the 2011 general elections. Prior to entering politics, he served in the Singapore Armed Forces, where he rose to the rank of Major-General and was appointed as Singapore's Chief of Army from 2010 to 2011. Career Military career Chan served in the Singapore Army from 1987 to 2011. His appointments included Commanding Officer of the 2nd Battalion, Singapore Infantry Regiment (1998-2000), Army Attaché in Jakarta (2001–03), Commander of the 10th Singapore Infantry Brigade (2003–04), Head of the Joint Plans and Transformation Department (2005–07), Commander of the 9th Division / Chief Infantry Officer (2007–09), and Chief of Staff - Joint Staff (2009–10). Chan was appointed the Chief of Army on 26 March 2010 (replacing Major-General Neo Kian Hong). He left the Singapore Armed Forces on 25 March 2011 in order to stand for Parliament (and was replaced as Chief of Army by Brigadier-General Ravinder Singh). Political career Chan was a PAP candidate in the Tanjong Pagar Group Representation Constituency at the 2011 general election. The PAP's team in the constituency was led by former Prime Minister Lee Kuan Yew, and was declared elected on Nomination Day (27 April 2011) in a walkover. Chan became the representative of the Buona Vista ward in the constituency (replacing Lim Swee Say). Following the general election, Chan was appointed the Acting Minister for Community Development, Youth and Sports, and the Minister of State at the Ministry of Information, Communications and the Arts. At the age of 42 then, Chan was one of the youngest ministers to be appointed to the Singapore Cabinet. On 31 July 2012, Chan relinquished his appointment in MICA and was appointed as Senior Minister of State in the Ministry of Defence (MINDEF). Following a restructuring of government ministries in November 2012, he began heading the newly created Ministry of Social and Family Development as Acting Minister. He was promoted to full Minister in September 2013, and concurrently serves as Second Minister for Defence. On 23 January 2015, Chan joined the National Trade Union Congress (NTUC) on a part-time basis. He was appointed as NTUC's deputy secretary-general on 27 January 2015 and will join NTUC full-time from April. On 1 October 2015, Chan is appointed Deputy Chairman of the People’s Association http://www.gov.sg/news/content/channel-newsasia---pm-lee-and-singapores-new-cabinet-sworn-in Key initiatives and policies Chan has announced three key priorities for his Ministry in the Committee of Supply debate 2014. These priorities are: (i) to maintain the currency and adequacy of Singapore's social support policies, (ii) to deliver integrated social services and (iii) to develop manpower for the social service sector. 2014 * Marriage Preparation Programme for Singapore-foreigner couples will be offered at Singapore's Registry of Marriages. * Marriage Support Programme for couples to manage cross-cultural differences as they settle down. * More career developmental pathways for early childhood professionals. This includes internships for trainee teachers, upgrading diplomas for in-service professionals, and the Early Childhood Development Agency's (ECDA) Fellow scheme for leaders of the early childhood sector. * Enhancements to be made to the Kindergarten Fee Assistance Scheme (KiFAS), making it more affordable for low and middle income families. KiFAS is expected to benefit about 17,000 Singaporean children each year. * Outlined key areas of focus for the social service sector at the Social Service Partners Conference 2014. These include supporting vulnerable elderly and transnational families, building deep professional capabilities in the social service sector, and having an integrated service delivery to help those in need. * Under the call for proposals for new preschool Anchor Operators (AOPs), three new centres were appointed as AOPs. The AOP scheme was introduced in 2009 to provide funding support for eligible operators to provide quality and affordable early childhood care and education services for the market. * Launched a transport concession scheme for Persons with Disabilities (PWDs), benefitting about 50,000 PWDs. 2013 * Launched the first of 23 Social Service Offices to bring social assistance touch points closer to the populace. * Revised the tender evaluation process for commercial childcare centres. The joint effort by ECDA and HDB will keep rental costs in HDB estates manageable, and in turn keep childcare programmes affordable. * More infrastructure support to benefit non-Anchor Operators (AOP) setting up preschools in high demand areas and workplaces. Non-AOPs who provide quality and affordable programmes can tap on a Teaching & Learning Resources Grant of up to $4,000 per year for materials and equipment. Education Chan was educated at Raffles Institution (1982–85) and Raffles Junior College (1986–87). Chan Chun Sing was one of the top four scorers from Raffles Junior College, with six distinctions, including a distinction for Mathematics S-Paper and a merit for the Economics S-Paper. In 1988, Chan was awarded a President's Scholarship and Singapore Armed Forces Overseas Scholarship to study in the University of Cambridge, where he completed a degree in economics at Christ's College and graduated with First Class Honours. In 2005, Chan completed the Sloan Fellows programme at the MIT Sloan School of Management under a Lee Kuan Yew Scholarship. See also *Chan Chun Sing's views on homosexuality References External links *Chan Chun Sing at cabinet.gov.sg *Chan Chun Sing at parliament.gov.sg Category:General articles